


Legz for Days

by violetclarity



Series: Legz for Days [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Lord of the Rings kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Scorpius as Legolas, Sexual Roleplay, Weirdness, minor LOTR bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetclarity/pseuds/violetclarity
Summary: The one where Albus has a Legolas kink and Scorpius likes to indulge his boyfriend.





	Legz for Days

**Author's Note:**

> How did we get here? I’m not sure. I wanted experimental in bed scorbus, **aibidil** issued a challenge for scorbus smut that would make jeddy blush, a conversation on the drarry discord got out of hand, and tada! Thank the friend who made me watch all 3 movies in one weekend, and the lovely folks on the discord, for this mess.
> 
> Many thanks to **erin-riwen** of far superior LOTR knowledge for beta-reading :) all remaining grammatical and factual errors were intentional or are on me.

It was almost two hours into _The Fellowship of the Ring_ that Albus began to squirm. He leaned closer into Scorpius, then further away; he tucked one leg up underneath him, then took it out and crossed his legs; he folded his arms and unfolded them.

“I hope you don’t have to use the loo, Al,” Scorpius said, “because _someone_ told me that there would be no pausing while Lord of the Rings was playing, for any reason.”

(Scorpius was still bitter about being forced to watch twelve hours of cinema based on a book series he’d never read.)

“No, I’m fine,” Al said, shifting again. Scorpius rolled his eyes and tried to pay attention to the film. A tall elf wearing something very similar to his grandfather’s Yule outfit had just finished telling the group he was supposed to call the Fellowship that they couldn’t help them save the world. _Typical,_ he thought. Instead, he was offering to send someone with them on their merry little adventure.

Next to him, Al whimpered.

“Merlin, Al, are you ill?” he asked, finally turning and catching sight of his boyfriend’s face.

Albus was biting his lip, eyes trained on the screen. A barely-visible flush had risen on his cheeks, but Scorpius noticed it, because the only time Al looked like that was when–

He looked back at the screen. The blond elf, Leg-o-something, was bounding across the ground, his hair streaming out behind him.

“Is this _turning you on_?” Scorpius asked.

“What? No!” Al cried, dragging his eyes away from the screen, but he wasn’t very convincing. He wouldn’t meet Scorpius’s eyes, and kept getting distracted by things happening on the television. His mouth was slightly open, and Scorpius was pretty sure he was already getting hard.

“Really? This is what does it for you? A band of rag-tag former enemies on a mission that seems, quite frankly, doomed?”

“No,” Albus said, squirming again – and he was _definitely_ getting hard; Scorpius was very familiar with Al’s package and his bulge was not normally that prominent – “It’s not the _story,_ you git, it’s–”

And he clamped his mouth shut.

“It’s...?” Scorpius prompted, but his boyfriend remained stubbornly silent.

“Fine then, don’t tell me.” He settled back into the sofa cushions. “I’ll figure it out; I’m a Slytherin, you know.”

“We’re _both_ Slytherins,” Al said crossly, folding his arms again and this time keeping them there.

Scorpius went back to watching the movie, but this time, he paid less attention to trying to follow the extremely complicated plot, and more to gauging Albus’s reaction next to him. Every time the blond elf was on screen – _Legolas,_ that was it – his breathing picked up. During one particular close-up shot of the elf’s concentrating face as he fired an arrow, Al let out a little moan.

Scorpius put his hand on Al’s thigh, and Al froze. Keeping his eyes on the screen, Scorpius squeezed and asked, “Albus, are you into Legolas?”

Al made a choked sound. “No?” he said. It came out a bit squeaky.

“I don’t believe you,” Scorpius said, moving his hand a few inches higher on Albus’s thigh. “It’s fine if you are,” he said, and found it was true; Albus was gorgeous when he was turned on, and Scorpius was getting a little hot under the collar listening to his breathing accelerate as in the film, Legolas fired more arrows.

Al’s next words came out in a rush. “He’s just so hot,” he said. “And powerful, and the running? And his hair?”

Scorpius trailed his fingers back and forth along Albus’s inseam, and smiled when his boyfriend’s legs fell open automatically. “You like his hair?” he asked. “Because it’s sort of like mine, don’t you think?”

This time, Al didn’t even try to stifle his moan.

Scorpius shifted so he was facing Albus, rather than the telly. “Don’t you think so?”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Al hissed, leaning his head back a little. “Yes.”

“Is that why you like him?”

Albus started to shake his head, then stopped. “I– I don’t know.”

“Tell me,” Scorpius whispered. He let his hand drift higher, but still didn’t touch Al’s cock, although he could tell from the way the material of his jeans was pulling that he was fully hard.

“I dunno,” Al said, giving a feeble thrust upwards. “When I watched them as a kid I just thought he was cool – and then I saw them again the summer before fourth year – when I was figuring out I liked blokes, and figuring out I liked you…. _oh,_ ” he cried, as Scorpius threaded the fingers of his free hand through Albus’s hair.

He leaned in to mouth at Al’s neck, and Al craned his head back even further, although Scorpius noted with amusement that his eyes were still trained on the screen.

“So Legolas gets you hot,” Scorpius concluded. He expected another groan from Al and pulled away when his boyfriend stilled. “What’s wrong?”

“I know it’s really weird,” Al said. “But please don’t make fun. We can just, ah, keep watching the movie, or stop it and do something else…” he placed his hand over Scorpius’s on his thigh and squeezed.

“I’m sorry, love. I’m not meaning to make fun,” Scorpius said, gently massaging the back of Albus’s neck. “If you really want to stop the movie, we can. Or I can stop and we can keep watching. But there’s also a third option…” he trailed off. He didn’t want to push if Al really was uncomfortable with the direction this was going, but he also didn’t want his boyfriend to think this was all one-sided. 

Al’s voice was weak, his breathing strained. “A third option?”

Scorpius whispered the words into Albus’s ear, his lips brushing against soft skin and cartilage. “You could get fucked by Legolas.”

Al shuddered, a full-body affair that came with the most ragged sigh Scorpius had ever heard. “Really? I mean, you’d– it’s not too weird?”

“I like seeing you like this,” Scorpius said. “So turned on for me. And I do already have the hair,” he added with a laugh.

“Oh, Merlin,” Albus said. His eyes were glued to Scorpius’s now, his pupils already dilated. “You’re sure?”

“Yes,” Scorpius said, and finally kissed Al; his boyfriend practically melted into him, tipping his head back and letting Scorpius lead the kiss. When he pulled away, Albus’s lips were already pinking.

“I want you to strip,” he said. “I’m going to go get ready. I’ll just be a moment.”

“Okay,” Albus said, eyes wide.

“ _Only_ strip,” Scorpius said. “Only I get to touch you.”

Albus shivered. “Okay.”

Scorpius left Albus on their sofa and shut himself in the only bathroom in the flat. Fuck, he hadn’t actually been paying that much attention to what the elf in the film looked like – he’d been too distracted by Albus’s arousal.

The hair, first. That was most obvious. The charm to lengthen it was a reversal of the shortening charm he usually used. He let it grow until it was halfway down his back, then stopped the spell. The rest of his face was fine, he decided, then pulled the top part of his hair into a half-ponytail and spelled it into a braid. 

Then he noticed his ears. The ears of the elves were pointed, but Scorpius didn’t want to think about maintaining a Glamour during sex. Besides, he liked the idea of Albus being able to touch them…

A few false starts and one minor injury later, he’d successfully transfigured the tips of his ears to make them pointed. They felt sort of tingly, but he could ignore it.

He didn’t want to keep Albus waiting for much longer. What had Legolas been wearing? A tunic thing, with a blue shirt underneath it – Scorpius had never been so grateful for his O in Transfig as he managed to turn his tee into a silky blue shirt, and a spare towel into a green tunic. It was still a bit stiff, but it fit. He couldn’t remember what Legolas’s trousers had looked like exactly so he just spelled his joggers into something slightly nicer and changed the color to dark blue. A spare pair of slippers became tall black boots, and he was ready to go. 

The sight that greeted him in the living room sent a surge of arousal through him so strong that he felt faint for a moment. The film was still playing, and the main group was back, Legolas leaping around as usual, but that wasn’t what had Scorpius’s attention. His attention was on Albus, sat on their couch completely nude, his legs spread and his dick straining towards his stomach, his fingers clenched around his thighs to keep him from touching himself.

When Al saw him, his mouth dropped open. Scorpius could see his dick twitch.

“Oh my _fuck,_ you look amazing, Scorpius.”

Scorpius came closer, stopping when he stood between Albus and the telly. “Not Scorpius,” he said gently, stepping between Al’s spread legs. “You know what to call me, Albus.”

Al moaned.

“Legolas,” he sighed, his head dropping back against the top of the couch, eyes falling shut.

“Very good, Albus,” Scorpius said. “I’ve traveled so far to see you, my love, I want you to keep your eyes on me.”

Albus groaned again, but he opened his eyes, meeting Scorpius’s gaze for a burning moment before he drank in the rest of Scorpius’s transformation.

“Fuck, you look so good,” he said. Scorpius smiled.

“Thank you, Albus.” He tugged the tunic off over his head and dropped it on the floor, smoothing his hair back down. He’d never had it this long – it always felt so old fashioned – but he found he liked the feeling of it under his hands, silky and soft.

From the way Albus’s eyes widened when Scorpius pushed it behind his shoulders, he liked it too.

Scorpius cupped Albus’s face in his hands and bent at the waist, kissing him deeply. His hair fell forward around them, brushing against his cheeks and swinging into Albus’s. Al clutched at his waist. He whimpered when Scorpius slowed the kiss and began to pull away, but let go of him.

Scorpius dropped to his knees. Albus’s mouth fell open.

He pulled Al’s hips forward and pressed a kiss to the underside of his erection.

“Scorpius,” Al hissed, and Scorpius pulled back.

“Not Scorpius,” he corrected. He leaned back in and this time took Albus’s penis into his mouth, savoring the hot weight of him.

“Legolas,” he panted, thrusting up. “Oh Merlin, _Legolas._ ”

Scorpius pulled off and pressed a kiss to the tip of Al’s cock. “You can touch my hair if you want,” he said. “Or my ears.”

Albus’s hands were in his hair right away, pushing the strands that had come free of their tie off his face, stroking through the smooth strands further down. 

Scorpius moaned around Al’s cock when Al touched his ears, tracing their unnatural points with gentle fingers and pinching the cartilage to see if it was real.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned, starting to thrust into Scorpius’s mouth. 

He stroked Al’s balls and let him for a few moments, but when his breath quickened, Scorpius pulled away.

“I want to make you come while I’m fucking you.” He lazily stroked Albus’s dick, now slick from his spit. “Is that alright?”

“Yes, _please_ fuck me, _please_ Sc– Legolas,” Albus said.

Scorpius stood and started to unfasten his shirt, but when he went to push it off his shoulders Al grabbed the bottom of it.

“Leave it on,” he said, and began to work at the fly of his trousers, scooting to the edge of the couch so he could mouth at Scorpius’s erection through his pants.

“I want to get you ready.” Scorpius took a step away from Albus so he could pull off the boots and kick off his trousers and pants. “Lean over the arm of the sofa.”

Al’s back arched beautifully as he turned and propped himself up on his elbows. Scorpius fetched the jar of lube they kept inside the decorative vase on the coffee table – the perks of living alone – and spread some over his fingers.

“Are you ready?” he whispered.

Albus nodded.

“I want to hear you, Albus. I want to slide my fingers inside you and feel you, my darling, but only if you’re ready for me.” He trailed his clean hand down Al’s spine as he climbed onto the couch behind him. “I’ve been alive for so long compared to you mortals, and I want to share my experience with you–”

He was cut off by Al snorting. “Too much?”

“A bit. Just look pretty and put your fingers in me, you– oh.”

Scorpius smirked as he thrust in again. “Do you like that, love?”

“You know I do.” Albus was already rocking into his touch, his cock bobbing beneath him. “Oh, fuck, _fuck._ I want to see you.”

Scorpius pulled his finger out and let Albus turn over and slide down. This time, when he slid two fingers back into Albus, he was hovering over him, and Al wasted no time in wrapping Scorpius’s hair around his fingers, pulling their foreheads together.

“Legolas,” he whispered, his mouth quirked in a smile, and Scorpius had to kiss it. His erection brushed against Al’s and he shivered when Albus wrapped a hand around them both.

“Ready for a third?”

Albus nodded. Scorpius cursed as he slid the third digit into him. Al arched back and groaned. His hands were deep into Scorpius’s hair, fingers his skull. Scorpius let Albus turn his head and almost lost his balance when Al’s hot mouth closed around his earlobe. After a very thorough investigation of the increased surface area of his elf ear, Scorpius was shuddering, his cock aching.

“I’m ready, Scorpius.”

Scorpius grabbed a condom from the coffee table and rolled it on before nudging at Al’s hole with the head of his dick. He was relaxed and slick, and wrapped his legs around Scorpius’s waist as he pushed inside. His calves slipped against the silky material of Scorpius’s shirt, making it slide against his skin.

It wasn’t the best sex they’d ever had. The couch cushions were scratchy under Scorpius’s knees, and his newly long hair was well and truly tangled. They were both too worked up to really make it last. But the feeling of Al’s hands at the back of his head, holding him close, keeping their gazes locked together; the way their lips kept brushing, and the way Albus’s heels knocked against the back of his legs; the warmth of Al beneath him, and the trust he had in Scorpius, to be let into his body but also to be privy to his secrets, his history, his every desire–

Scorpius gasped Albus’s name as he came, the orgasm almost unexpected; beneath him, Al clenched around him and tugged at his hair as he followed. It took a long time for either of them to move, and as soon as they did, it necessitated a complete untangling, as their couch wasn’t wide enough for them to lie next to each other. Albus grabbed for his wand and spelled them both clean, then fetched pajama bottoms for both of them while Scorpius went into the bathroom and fixed his hair and ears. He almost transfigured the silky shirt back into a tee, but put it in the laundry hamper instead, smiling at the thought of Al finding it later.

When he came back out, he slid on the clean trousers gratefully. As soon as he was settled on the sofa, Al crawled into his arms, slumping heavily against him. Scorpius kissed the top of his head and smiled when he realized the film was still playing.

“So,” he said softly, “what’s happening now?”

Albus looked up at the telly and groaned, burying his face back in Scorpius’s chest. “I don’t remember,” he huffed. Scorpius laughed. Al glared at him. “This was all part of your scheme to keep from having to watch _Lord of the Rings,_ wasn’t it?”

“Well, I _was_ in Slytherin,” Scorpius said.

“You’re not allowed to use that argument when we both were,” Al said, and kissed him.

***

Eventually, Albus got Scorpius to watch all three films, without interruptions. When he found this out, James laughed and nudged Teddy.

“Did he find out about your Legolas thing?” he asked.

Al blushed. Scorpius smirked. “Oh, did I,” he said. “The resemblance is striking, isn’t it?”

At that, Teddy lost it. It was the only time Scorpius had ever seen James speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are <3 find me on tumblr @violetclarity


End file.
